Bittersweet world
by Simone Robinson
Summary: The turtles are transported to another world, to another future. The Shredder has been destroyed but things are still terrible. Thrown into the chaos, the guys discover what they have become. Based on Same as it never was.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on Same as it Never was. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Bittersweet World**

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Donatello stared at the computer screen; he had now read the same line 5 times.

Sighing, he gave up and leaned back in his chair. He just couldn't seem to concentrate on anything anymore, not since he went to the future that is. Don just couldn't shake the images from his mind.

The chaos, the destruction, his brothers. The final battle and the final defeat. Watching his brothers die around him, and knowing that he could do nothing about it. They had all suffered so much, all that time. Thirty years. Thirty years of heartache and suffering. Of endless conflict.

It had hurt him to see how his two older brothers had fought, the hate that they had felt for each other, the rage and blame. But it was done now, and it Donatello felt an ach in his chest at the realization that and nothing that he could do could ever change what had been.

It had hurt him most to see how the world had fallen, the pain and suffering of the innocent people and not being able to do a thing about it.

It had hurt him to see the grave of his father, and realize that he was too late to say goodbye. To find out that he would never again speak to him, or his friend Casey. He couldn't do anything about it.

But what had hurt him most, was his only younger brother. He had been so different. He had been so hard and so cold, his humor was gone, his light heartedness. It was like he was a different person. Donatello's heart went out to see how he'd lost his innocence and grown up much, much too quickly.

_He could do nothing._

_Helpless._ The though killed him. It was the truth.

_Well the truth hurt._

Donnie was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of his brother's voice, practically yelling, in his ear. After a moment, he turned to face Mikey.

His brother was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, leaning over the many things cluttering Don's desk.

"Donnie…"

"Yes… Mikey?"

"I got this new, super awesome, really cool video game and-"

"Not now Mikey, I don't have time."

Michelangelo frowned but brightened almost immediately.

"Ok, then, tell me what happened when that ultimate Draco-err, ultimate ninja…ninja Draco, whatyoucallit, transported us. Where did you go? You never really told us much, you know."

"Um, yeah, I know. And I don't plan on telling you anything more, now get out of my lab!" Don made a shooing gesture towards Mikey as he said this.

"Aw, come on Donnie? Please? I couldn't have been that bad….."

"It _was_ that bad…" He spat out, "I… Mikey just drop it." Donatello dropped his face into his hands, sighing deeply.

After a moment's silence, Don felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mikey looking at him, a small smile on his face, "If you don't want to talk about it, that's cool bro. I get it. Something happened with me too…" He frowned, "Something I wouldn't want to talk about either."

Donatello nodded gratefully.

Before he had a chance to answer, however, his door was flung open, Leonardo and Raphael both stalking into the room.

"You did it-"

"If ya hadn't started-"

"If you would listen for once"

"If you would stop bossing me around to damn much-"

"Fact is, you still broke it-"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Did n-"

Don detached himself from Mikey's grip and cleared his throat. " What exactly happened here?" He gave a weary sigh, "As you guys seem to be so mature today, I'm sure you could tell me…"

Raph and Leo both had the grace to look suitably ashamed.

As it turned out, they had been arguing…that turned into physical fighting…which resulted in them knocking over the-

"- _Artifact?_ Are you guys insane? Do you know what could happen if we messed with that thing? We could get stuck in the future or the past or the time zone? You shouldn't have even been near it! And _why_," he asked, rounding on Mikey. "Was it even out of my lab to begin with!"

Mikey looked very flustered, ' Um, well, I, it's like, um-"

"Never mind, let's just see how bad the damage is"

With that Donatello hurried over to where Uncle Argies Artifact was lying and picked it up. Everything looked normal, he stood up just as his brothers came in.

"It looks alright" He stated in a relieved voice. " It should be fine, I'll just take it to my lab to check it out, but nothing-"

Donatello paused as a blue glow began to fill the room.

"Oh shell."

When the light cleared, there was no one there. Everyone had disappeared.

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Bittersweet World**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

The turtles landed in a huge cloud of dust. They began to cough and choke for several seconds after the dust had subsided.

Leo was the first to recover; he stood up slowly and took in his surroundings. They were still in the lair…well, he assumed that it was the lair. It was in total ruin, dust lay thick everywhere, the railings were decayed and hanging limp. The pond had dried up completely and the place was devoid of furniture.

As Leo was busy marveling at the state of the lair, in a bad way ,the others got up and looked around as well.

"Whoa…what the shell…?" Mikey stated in awe.

He glanced over at his purple clad brother for answers but noticed that Don was extremely pale.

"Donnie, you okay?" he asked, concerned. Raph and Leo, who had been absorbed in their surroundings, turned at the question.

"I-I, its- this, I-…" He stuttered. "This is- it's… this is where I-I went…."

His two older brothers looked at him in confusion but Mikey had a look of sudden understanding. He'd clicked that this was where Donnie had gone what the ultimate ninja and ultimate Draco had sent them all over. He knew that something about this future had shaken his brother badly.

"This place…here? Is this where you went when we were separated?" he double checked

Slowly Donatello nodded.

"Ya gonna fill us in?" Asked Raph sounding annoyed.

Sighing, Donnie nodded and began explaining.

"Well, you know when the ultimate Draco…Ninja…sent us all too different dimensions and places?"

"Yeah, how could we forget." Agreed Leo, nodding.

"Well, this is where I went…it wasn't the …best experience I've had…here, Shredder, he, he was never defeated, he took over the world, enslaved the people….I'd disappeared 30 years ago and you guys had split up. Splinter he was- he was dead." Don chocked back a sob. "It's horrible…this is our dimension, our world in the future…" tears were flowing freely down his cheeks by this time. He sniffed and rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

"Wow…we didn't realize"

"Yeah…"

The four stood there in silence before Leo spoke.

"Well, um, maybe we should get going….try to get out of here or something…"

Without a word everyone headed towards the 'door', with Donnie in the lead since he'd been there before. In the warehouse, the conversation picked up again.

"So…what happened while you were here? If you don't mind telling us."

"It's alright, I'll tell you." Answered Don, somewhat reluctantly. "When I got here, I was attacked by the police, who worked for shredder. I was about to surrender when I saw the foot symbol on them. I would have probably been taken down, but someone saved me, once everyone had been defeated, I found out that it was one of you and what had all happened. I met the resistance fought shredder and went home." He finished the rest quickly, obviously leaving out most of the parts.

His brothers understood, that he just wasn't ready to talk yet so they dropped the subject.

When they arrived topside, everything was quiet.

Without warning, they were surrounded by foot police. Mikey gulped and went into a battle stance with his brothers.

The guards raised their weapons and were about to shoot when.-

_Thwack!_

Out cold.

Roundhouse kick, dragon punch, leap spin, block. A figure hidden in shadow began attacking the foot, and winning. It knocked the guns out of his opponents' hands, disarming them. Grabbing the discarded guns, it shot a couple down.

Donnie went white with shock.

"No…" he whispered, 'No…it can't be…he- you… he- died…!"

"Donnie! What's wrong?" asked Mikey urgently.

"I- they, he- died, the- they…shredder… he was killed- he, how-?"

The figure finished off the remaining Foot and started towards them, throwing the gun down on his way.

"So…this is becoming a habit of yours Don."

* * *

**What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Future counterparts referred to using full names and modern day turtles using nick names. Michelangelo and Mikey for example.**

**

* * *

**

**Bittersweet world**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Mikey visibly stiffened, realization in his eyes, "No way…I…he…"

"And I see ya brought company this time." There was a hint of a smile in his voice. The figure stepped out of the shadows reveling a mutant turtle with a dark, dirty colored bandana. It was orange, but it was dark, faded and barley recognizable.

The turtle was heavily scared, and missing a left arm, his colour was also noticeably darker and duller than the other turtles and he had one or two more lines on his face.

"M-Mikey?" stammered Leo, glancing from his little brother to the older mutant in front off him.

Mikey just stood, staring; he opened and closed his moth a few times. His future counterpart stood looking at him, an expression of slight amusement- on his face.

Donatello shook off the shock of seeing his future brother again and fell into the shock of seeing him alive, after watching him die right in front of his eyes.

"H-how…?" he managed to splutter out.

Michelangelo took one look at him and seemed to understand the question. "Utrom scientists." He answered simply. "There technology is advanced enough to bring people back, if they haven't been gone that long"

"And Leo, and Raph?"

"Same."

Donnie nodded, looking dazed but satisfied. Raph seemed to have found his voice at last.

"Wait, Donnie, didn't you say that you guys defeated the Shredder here?" he turned to future Mike, "Why were we attacked by those foot police, guard people?"

Michelangelo shrugged, "Shredder's forces won't give up so easily, but without bucket head to lead them, the resistance is winning. I was out on patrol when you were attacked…we can actually go on patrol now. "

"We need to find a way out of here and get back to our correct time." Stated Leo. He really didn't like this world and wasn't looking forward to meeting his future self.

"We shouldn't be standing around here. I was about to head back, let's go. Resistance HQ is probably still the safest place to talk."

As they made there way to the resistance head quarters, Mikey was lost in thought about his future self. How had he become so hard, and so cold? He barley recognized himself, yet in some weird and twisted way, he did. He recognized this Michelangelo as his darker side, everyone had one, but the lighter you were, the darker your dark side. Not bad, just dark.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mixed thoughts. Don had unintentionally taken over leading the group since he knew the way as well.

Michelangelo drew back and walked next to his counterpart. "You okay?" He asked

'Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. He smiled cheerfully and succeeded in masking the confusion and pain he was feeling.

"You know, you can't lie from yourself, right."

Mikey's smile dropped and he sighed, "I can try…" Michelangelo smirked at the comment.

"This is so weird, the whole going into the future thing…why weren't you surprised when we showed up, unannounced?"

"If case you've forgotten, I'm you. Which means, that when I was your age, I went to this future, so, now, in this time, I'm expecting this. I know everything that's gonna happen to you here." He smirked "I just can't remember all of it."

"Duuuude…you should be glad I-you- we watch so many sci-fi movies."

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Bittersweet world**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When they arrived at Resistance Head Quarters, Michelangelo headed straight towards the doors and entered his password to the main entrance. They all stepped inside and the doors automatically closed behind them.

_"...I want those prints by tomorrow …"_

They entered a large room, buzzing with activity. In the center of the chaos (looking like fifty people were running around instead of the actual ten) stood a red haired woman looking to be about in her late fifties, shouting out orders with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Whoa…is that…April?" Leo asked, shocked.

"What? Yes." Michelangelo nodded, "She's the resistance leader."

Michelangelo stepped up, "Yo, April. Visitors."

April turned, looking annoyed, until she saw who it was. She stared at the four turtles in front of her for a few seconds before turning to Michelangelo, eyes wide. "Is that…?"

Michelangelo nodded.

April grinned wide, turning to hug each of them in turn, "It's so great to see you guys again! Especially you Donnie, I haven't seem you for ever, it's been what- three years?" She turned to the others, "I saw you guys just the other day…but not y_ou. _You changed so much in this future, I've missed my _friends._"

Leo smiled at her, feeling dazed. How much had this world changed? How much had _he _changed? He glanced at his brother from the future. If he was anything to go by then far too much.

Mikey, on the other hand, was lost in thought. How bad had things gotten here? He knew how much he had changed, how much of his dark side had come out. He also knew that his future self was hurting-badly- much more than he was letting in. He shivered slightly, everyone had a darker side, but Mikey had kept his hidden. It wasn't that much of a big deal, lots of people did it. He nodded absently. Right.

Raphael was frowning. April had changed so much; he took in her ragged appearance, weapons, worn looking face. She looked like she had seen too much, been part of too much. And Michelangelo- his fun loving, happy and optimistic brother- he'd changed so much, and that was just at face value. He shuddered to think how much he had changed _inside._

Don looked at his brothers reactions and sighed. He wished desperately that his brothers were not there with him or better yet, that he was at home with them. _Safe_. Safe from the horrors of this world, this _future_. He was barely over going here the first time, no scrap that, he _wasn't_ over the first time, and now he had been forced here again. Why couldn't they just be _normal_ mutant turtles?

"April, what happened after I left?" Don asked

"Well, the captives and scientists were freed…the resistance gained more members…It's going great now. Things are getting much better, with the shredder gone, all that's left to do is to wipe out his remaining forces and re-build our lives." She smiled wryly, "Leo and Raph have reconciled…kind of."

Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other with surprise.

"Reconciled…why did we need to?" asked Leo

"Well…let's just say, you two didn't agree on everything…and you two ended up feuding."

"What? For how long?"

"Twelve years." Michelangelo monotone, "Approximately."

The two eldest brothers stared at each other. That wasn't possible…was it? Had things really gotten that bad in this future? So bad that they couldn't even forgive each other?

Michelangelo cleared his throat loudly, bringing everyone out of their thoughts rather abruptly.

He raised an eye ridge at their glares, "What?"

Getting no response, he scowled and continued on, "April, we have a raid set tomorrow, we still gonna go ahead with it-?"

"Well, I don't know Mike…with them arriving now…" she gestured at the turtles, "…we should focus on getting them back to their own time…"

"- because I'm going, whether it's with backup or not. I'll help them when I get back. Just thought I'd let you know."

He turned abruptly walked away. He typed in a password to a door that presumably led to his room, and then shut the door behind him.

Raph and Leo were shocked, but Don just looked sad. Mikey looked blank.

"Is he always so-so…"

"Raph-like-?"

"-I resent that!"

"Yeah…you get used to it."

"Well, we need him if we wanna get out of here."

Sensing the stares on him, Mikey sighed. "Why is it _always _me?" he muttered.

"I'll get him…me…whatever..."

* * *

**Time line has been altered to that the same as it n****ever was universe is the same one as the normal one. Despite what Turtles forever said. What did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews**

**

* * *

**

**Bittersweet world**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Michelangelo sat in his room, staring at the wall, unseeing. He felt a slight ache at the back of his throat and he wiped his eyes furiously.

He had wanted to be alone. Being angry about the raid thing had just been an excuse to leave the room. He was ecstatic to see his brothers again…all of them…seeing himself was weird, but he didn't mind it that much…no matter how much he pretended not to care, he did. Seeing his past self…and past brothers had opened old wounds that had never quite healed. He missed the close bond that him and his brothers shared when they were younger.

He almost never saw Leonardo or Raphael; they fought so much, even now, when they had ended their on going feud. It was rare that they would all get together at all, least off all without an augment breaking out. Michelangelo used to intervene and resolve the fights, but he had long since stopped.

It had cost him too much.

Mikey grimaced at the memory, but pushed it out of his mind.

He didn't grudge his younger family happiness, but it hurt him so much to see it. Wishing that he could have it, but knowing that any chances of that had ended over thirty years ago.

And he didn't hurt. He was a strong, hardened worrior.

He didn't hurt.

Someone knocked on the door, but ignored it.

Maybe, if they can find out a way to stop Donnie from leaving, this entire future can change…then-

Knock! Knock!

He flinched. Only one person would be so loud…

"Hey, Dude! Open up! It's me...Mikey…but not you, because you're in there but I'm out here"

-got up slowly.

"I mean no one can be at two places at once…or can they? I read this comic where these really awesome good guys, they went to meet themselves in the future, but it was there future selves, not them, so it doesn't really count."

He got to the door...

"Does this count? Or is it too much like that story I just told you?"

...And flipped the opening switch.

"Maybe not because in there the people were all like, whoosh and then all like BANG, swish! And we just had a light but-"

Mikey's future counterpart glared at him in annoyance.

Michelangelo looked at him, stopping in mid sentence"-am I disturbing you?"

"Look for the last time; I'm not coming to discuss plans for this, this… whatever!"

"Aaaaw! Come one-"

"There's already one of me there and that's more than enough"

Mikey looked dejected, but immediately brightened, "Ok, how about a competition?"

"O…k…what kind…?"

"I annoy you and you ignore me. The first one to crack losses. If I loose I leave you alone, if I win, you come with me to the others and help us."

"Unfair contest." F. Mikey Replied , but he was smiling very slightly.

"Yeah…you know your gonna loose!"

"That might work on Raph, but not on me. I'm you so I know all your tricks."

"But-"

"Shut up. I'll have the contest with you."

The contest had lasted for the better part of an hour, and Mikey would have lost, if Michelangelo hadn't wanted to go to sleep, but was unable to for obvious reasons.

"I won! You've gotta come with me and-"

"Ok, ok, you won, but only because I let you, now come, lets go."

Well, Michelangelo mused, I'd win either way. I did win, actually.

**0*0*0**

"If we attack from above, we may be able to avoid the Karia Legion Bots." Stated Michelangelo

"But then, the air force will be mobilized." April agued.

"So destroy the air force." He replied, with a slight smirk on his face.

"We need help."

"Yeah, Leo and Raph…from the future…if that's possible." Said Don hesitantly. Leo and Raph exchanged uneasy glances at this.

"Leave that to me." Replied April. "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow night, more cover at that time, besides, there wont be much moonlight." Michelangelo voiced.

"What happened to not helping, Mike?" asked April, smirking.

"I was _talked _out of it."

* * *

**What did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews**

**

* * *

**

**Bittersweet world**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

In the dark ally near the resistance head quarters, a figure leaped from a nearby rooftop. It slunk in the shadows, making its way to the underground entrance. Quietly, it slipped inside and closed the door.

Once inside, Raphael scanned the area for any unwanted visitors and took off in the bass's direction.

**0*0*0**

Inside, everyone was extremely tense. Leo was pacing, worried about the arrival of Raph and his future selves. If Mikey had changed so much he hated to think how they would act. He was also concerned about how they would be getting back to their time, not to mention the scheduled raid on the Shredders remaining forces that they had agreed to partake in.

Don was sitting on the tattered couch, his mind re-playing the previous events that happened the last time he was here. Leo and Raph's fighting, seeing Splinters grave and hearing about Casey, the fight, his brother's dying right in front of him, being helpless, the shredder's mocking voice….

What if…what if when they helped this time, _his_ brothers wouldn't make it out alive. What if something happened to him and they were unable to prevent this horrible future… He shook his head, trying to clear it of those depressing thoughts. That would _not _happen. _He _wouldn't _let_ it happen. Not again.

Raph was leaning against a support pillar, spinning and toying with his Sais in an agitated manner. He couldn't stand all this waiting. He wanted to _do _something and do it quick. The suspense of everything was killing him. Not to mention the added worry about everything, especially his future self. It bugged Raph that him and Leo's future self had been feuding like they had…it made him wonder what kind of person he had become.

Mikey was sitting staring into space and being unusually quiet. He was sitting and contemplating everything that had happened in the past few hours…or 30 years, however you looked at it. He couldn't believe he'd changed so much…. His future self was so…so cold…harsh…. He could also see that Michelangelo was extremely sad, even though he wasn't showing that much. Mikey felt sorry for him/self and he was wondering what had happened that was so bad that had caused him to change so much.

April and Michelangelo on the other hand looked a lot more relaxed with the situation. April was looking at a schematic of the Foot's new head quarters, shaking her head and making notes as she did so. Michelangelo was standing, leaning backwards on the table, and looking slightly disinterested with the situation, a bored scowl on his face.

The minutes were passing with agonizing slowness, causing everyone to grow even more restless.

_Tick…._

_Tock…_

Leo turned and continued passing…

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

Mikey shifted his position, staring up at the battered wall clock.

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

Don sighed quietly…

_Tick…_

…_._

…_..._

_Tock!_

"That's it!" Raphael stated angrily, straightening up. "Aint there nothin' we can do? I'm sick of sittin' around an' just waitin' for someone else to do something about this situation"

"Raph…" Leo started. "We have to-"

"Don't tell me wha-"

Raph stopped abruptly as the doors grated open and a figure clad in brown and red stepped inside. He stared in shock at the new comer. Raphael made his way inside. He was warring a brown leather type jacket and matching, fingerless gloves. His dark red bandanna was sewed closed at the right eyehole and his arms were crossed. His dark skin was littered with battle scars and he looked- for obvious reasons- much older. He was still warring his old gear…belt, knee pads etc but they looked thoroughly worn out my now.

Raph just stared at him, blinked and carried on staring.

Raphael felt the stare and turned to where his past self was standing, "What the?" He asked, looking confused. He turned to look at the rest of the people in the room. His eyes widened as he saw all of his brothers in younger form sitting and standing respectively. His eyes traveled from Leo, over Mikey and paused on Don.

Finally, Raphael focused his gaze on April and Michelangelo. "Okay, will someone tell me what the shell is goin' on here?" he asked accusingly, frowning at them.

Before April could open her mouth, Michelangelo answered, "What does it look like? Us. From 30 years ago- they were transported to this time period. Same that happened with Don here," he jerked his head towards Donnie, who looked startled at being brought into the conversation, "About a year ago. Remember?"

Raphael looked at his brother like he was crazy, Michelangelo just looked annoyed. Shaking his head and scowling, he gestured to April and everyone else in the room. "Just ask." He stated, raising an eye ridge challengingly.

Mikey and Raph exchanged worried glances at the conversation and the way 'they' were acting. Raph was shocked at the way his future self was treating Michelangelo and even more shocked at how Michelangelo was responding. Him and Mikey joked around and argued now and then but they were never so deliberately…well, horrible to each other. The way Raphael was acting with Michelangelo…it was no wonder him and Leonardo had been feuding…

April nodded at Raphael's questioning look. "This is crazy…" He muttered, "Okay, so why didja call me April?" he asked, quickly changing the subject to more familiar territory.

Mikey shifted his chair quietly towards Raph. Smirking, he whispered, "Hasty aren't we?'

Raph just frowned and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Very mature."

Returning their attention to the conversation, they heard April explaining the end part of the plan to Raphael.

"- when we're inside, it should be easy to access the main computer and shut everything down." She finished.

"Fine, yeah, great plan.." he said sarcastically, "How we gonna do that? No offence but you aint good enough to crack their system." He stated sourly.

"Not alone." April said, smirking and looking in Donnie's direction.

Raphael followed her gaze before looking at her in surprise, "They comin' with us?"

"Duh." Michelangelo said, "You think we'd be stupid enough to go in with only 4 able people?"

"Wouldn't put it past you….wait, why only four?"

"Too many people were injured in the last fight. We're not risking anymore when they only hinder us." Michelangelo answered coldly.

"Hm."

Raph and Mikey exchanged meaningful glances again.

"Okay, so what are we waitin' for?" Raphael asked irritably.

"Leo."

"What? You didn't say he was coming."

"Leo's coming."

"Helpful."

* * *

**What did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Bittersweet World**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A figure sprinted through the desolate streets, a mere rippling shadow in the night. His black cape blew out as Leonardo jumped down into the underground tunnel. He paused, poised to strike any intruders, before relaxing his stance and taking off in the direction of resistance HQ.

* * *

**Resistance HQ**

"If we go in here-"

"We'll be caught and taken down, don't ya eva think?"

"Surveillance .Cameras. Every. Where. Wherever we go, we'll be caught!"

"We don' hafta give ourselves up!"

"If we do the unexpected then-"

Don groaned, letting his head drop into his hands as he listened to the raging argument between his 'older' brothers. Michelangelo and Raphael had gotten restless waiting for Leonardo; Raphael with the added tension of having to work with his older brother again, had resorted to battle strategy planning. Which had quickly escalated into an argument. Again. He felt almost grateful that he wasn't around in this future; he didn't want to know how he would have turned out.

Raising his head he turned to towards Leo. His older brother had a far off look, his shoulders distinctly tense as he leaned forward on the chair.

Sighing, Don leaned back on the sofa, closing his eyes. He wished Mikey and Raph were there at the moment instead of there future counterparts.

**

* * *

**

**Tunnel**

Mikey stared in silence at the tunnel floor as he and Raph made there way to the main entrance. He was anxious about meeting Leo's future self. If he'd turned out so…. Cold, he hated to think how his older brother was now.

Walking beside him, Raph was equally as quiet. His thoughts were focused on his future self. If his attitude was any indication, it was no wonder him and Leonardo had feuded, heck he would have feuded with himself if he'd gotten the chance. And Leonardo… how much had his big brother changed. He was calm, collected, caring… how much had he changed to be able to fight with one of his brothers for so long.

They reached the entrance in a few minutes, Mikey and Raph exchanged meaningful glances. Mikey leaned against the wall, a hand on his nunchuck, ready if anyone were to attack. Raphael gripped the hilts of his Sais, looking around warily in the darkness.

It was deathly quiet until.

_Swish…._

The soft sound of rippling material and the even softer sound of footfalls.

Raph and Mike tensed, gripping their weapons tighter.

The footsteps stopped.

"Who's there?" The question was sharp and rough, tempered with the shink of a blade being drawn.

"Leo?" Raph asked, disbelief lasing his tone

"Raphael?" Leonardo stepped forward tentivley into the light. "You sound so…young."

Mikey stared wide eyed at the site of his older brother's future self. "Dude…." He muttered

"Is that…Mikey?" A look of surprise overtook Leonardo's face.

"Y-yeah…"

"But…" Leonardo looked genuinely confused.

"We'll explain on the way…" Raph sighed.

* * *

**Resistace HQ**

"Do ya want them to die too? Puttin' them in danger-" Raphael gestured to Don and Leo

"You've never had any problem endangering _our_ lives!" Michelangelo snarled, "Remember Casey!"

"Don't ya dare bring that up! What about Don, huh? He left, who was the last person to speak to him!" Raphael glared angrily

"If you think- Ow!"

"Ah! What the?"

Both Mikey and Raph withdrew their fists, looking down at there future counterparts lying sprawled on the floor.

"Will you two shut it and pay attention?" Raph asked angrily, staring his older version down.

"Yeah, I mean, dude, take a chill pill, can you guys stop fighting for a moment?" Mikey added, annoyed.

Michelangelo and Raphael both looked up, bewildered expressions on their faces.

Mikey blinked, shrugging. "What?"

Through this, Leo stood shakily, his attention focused on one thing only. Leonardo, his older self. He took in the Black cape, the scared face, and the glasses… sunglasses?

Blind?

Leonardo sat back down, afraid that he wouldn't be able to support his own weight.

"Shell…" He muttered softly

Leonardo turned to face the person who had spoken. That voice, it was familiar… He squinted through the sunglasses that covered his eyes. Almost blind… light sensitive, but he could just make out the vague outline of someone… a turtle with two things sticking out over its shell.

Katanas?

Leonardo was shocked. Time travel. Mikey and Raph had told him, but they hadn't even hinted about him being there. Though… he should have guessed it if everyone else was there.

Mikey looked on as the two stared each other down, both in shock, no one speaking. He sighed, getting impatient. He hadn't kept quiet for this long when he'd first met his counterpart and neither had Michelangelo… though he never could stand uncomfortable silences and some traits would never change. Michelangelo still seemed to hate it when no one spoke, he just chose to fill it differently that he use to in the past. Using biting comments instead of light hearted wit.

Mikey shook himself out of his thought before stepping up in between his two brothers. He considered for a moment before completely abandoning all tact.

"Leo meet Leo." He announced, waving his arms around with a flourish.

Both Raph and his future self rolled their eyes in an annoyed manner and Raph grabbed his brother by his shell pulling him away from the two.

"Ow! What?" He asked innocently.

Mikey's tactics, however unorthodox, had worked and the tension in the room was inevitably broken. Leonardo and his past counterpart both took a seat, admittedly reluctant, next to each other.

The rest of the group joined them, standing or sitting in their respective positions.

"What exactly is going on?" Leonardo asked after a decidedly long bout of silence. "I get the whole time warp thing but why did you ask me to come here?"

"Full out raid on Shredder's base." Michelangelo stated bluntly, leaning on the nearest wall, shadow falling on his face in a sinister manner.

"What?" Leonardo was thrown

"Shred head may be gone but his army aint. We need to get these guys through his time portal as well." Raphael answered, seemingly annoyed at his older brother not seeing the obvious.

"You're insane."

"Why thank you."

* * *

**What did you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews**

**

* * *

**

**Bittersweet World**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Papers blew in the wind, the shiny plastics glinting with the setting sun. Footsteps echoed down the street, slapping on the concrete as Mikey walked. The ninja's head was bowed, his hands hanging limp. In his right hand he clutched a piece of paper which he kept scrunching and unscrunching to relieve his nerves. He didn't want to think about what his brothers would say if they knew he was out wondering in this strange time. They probably thought he'd cause some kind of dimensional flux. He scowled.

On either side of him rose large buildings, dilapidated and decaying. Mikey looked around uncomfortably. He just wasn't used to the strange-ness of the area, it made him feel more on edge than usual.

Like he didn't belong.

Which he didn't of course, he reasoned. He wasn't even in the right time period.

But still

Twirling the ends of his bandana, Mikey barely noticed where he was headed. The papers crunched under his feet as he went, soon fading into the echoed noises on the gravel, disturbing the stillness of the evening. He sighed softly to himself as he wondered through the park. Mikey felt a small smile grace his features at the familiar air that the park provided. It was nice to know that some things were the same. The smile left Mikey's face soon however as the cool air did nothing to clear his head and the teen found himself wondering, in all earnest, what to do now.

There was a small snap of a trig behind him and he froze.

Nothing.

He turned and stared into the darkness…. No one. Nothing moved. Shaking of his suspicions, Mikey continued, glancing back once in a while.

The park bridge had always been deserted this time of night and apparently still was, Mikey found himself drawn towards it. There was something soothing about the lights dancing over the mirror surface of the river. It was always so still after the factories had closed for the night; enchanting almost… it really-

"Helps you think, doesn't it?"

The young ninja nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sudden voice. Spinning around, he was greeted by his future self, leaning over the rails of the bridge and staring into the night.

Had he been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he had company?

Mikey rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he turned to his new companion,

"Heh, um, yeah it does…"

Michelangelo didn't answer for a moment, just fiddled with a paper in his hand.

"So," He finally said, "what brings you hear?" There was something strange in his voice that Mikey couldn't quite place.

"I uh…. Want to see how the nightlife changed ya know, do some sight seeing ninja style." Mikey held a dramatic pose and grinned at his older self

Michelangelo didn't look up, "Why do you pretend?"

The question was so simple, so straight forward that Mikey was thrown completely off guard. "Wha-What?"

"Ya heard me." Michelangelo turned his piercing gaze on his younger self.

"I don't pretend. Why would I pretend, that's how I am. I like being happy, its fun, I can mess around no one ever takes you seriously, why would I mind? I'm not liability or anything. It's not like anyone would care if I was. I'm not pretending!" By the end of his rambling, Mikey was completely out of breath, his fist clenched tighter around the paper in his hand.

Michelangelo nodded, "Fine. Lets see that paper."

Mikey paled, "What paper?"

"The paper in your left hand."

Mikey swallowed hard, "It's personal."

A grim smile flitted across Michelangelo's face and he held up his remaining arm. His fist uncurled, exposing a crumpled paper, torn at the sides and almost unreadable.

With trembling fingers, Mikey grasped with in his hand and skimmed his eyes over the words.

The same, they were exactly like the ones he had written years ago- the words that he kept with him at all times.

He looked up at his older counterpart who was looking at him with the closest thing to compassion Mikey had seen on his face since they arrived.

It wasn't long until Mikey felt his own blue orbs well up with tears and he found himself in Michelangelo's embrace.

And he let it out, knowing that his secrete was one hundred percent safe.

Leo passed anxiously in front of his brothers, "Where are they?" he murmured, "It's like they just disappeared…"

"They'll be fine Leonardo replied, reclining in his chair. Mike's fine and I'm sure …Mikey wouldn't have gone on his own. He's probably with him."

"And Don?" Leo snapped at his counterpart.

"With them."

Leo let out a huff of frustration, and began storming out of the room.

"You're acting like Raph." Leonardo commented.

"Yeah." Leo spun around, "Well at least I'm not acting like myself."

With a scowl on his face, he left the room, nearly bumping right into Raph in the process.

His brother grinned, with a knowing look he said, "See?"

"Shut up."

Leo shoved past him; trying to ignore the fact that his brother was right…Damn how did his family manage to live with someone so annoying.

Don crept through the skeleton bushes in the park, peering towards the bridge.

"So," a voice said, "what brings you hear?" Don tilted his head as he recognized the voice as Michelangelo. When he'd followed his younger brother he hadn't expected to see the older counterpart as well

"I uh…. Want to see how the nightlife changed ya know," He heard Mikey say, "do some sight seeing ninja style." Through a gap in the bush he saw Mikey hold a dramatic pose and grinned at his older self

Michelangelo didn't look up, "Why do you pretend?"

Don's brows furrowed, what did he mean?

"Wha-What?" Mikey stammered

"Ya heard me." Michelangelo turned his piercing gaze on his younger self.

Mikey clenched his fists; going to the defensive "I don't pretend. Why would I pretend, that's how I am. I like being happy, its fun, I can mess around no one ever takes you seriously, why would I mind? I'm not liability or anything. It's not like anyone would care if I was. I'm not pretending!" By the end of his rambling, Mikey was completely out of breath, his fist clenched tighter.

All the time, Donnie was staring with wide eyes at his baby brother, shocked by his words.

"Fine. Lets see that paper."

Don watched as Mikey visibly paled, "What paper?"

"The paper in your left hand."

"It's personal."

A grim smile flitted across Michelangelo's face and he held up his remaining arm. His fist uncurled, exposing a crumpled paper, torn at the sides and almost unreadable.

Mikey's fingers were trembling as he grasped it with in his hand and stared at the words.

Don watched his brother's expression turn from shock into complete loss.

He looked up at his older counterpart with wide, lost eyes. Haunted. Don shuddered to see that in his vibrant baby brother.

It didn't take Mikey long to react. With a stumbled step forward, he collapsed into Michelangelo's embrace. And Don watched helplessly as Mikey sobbed onto his counterparts shoulder. Don felt his eyes burn and throat ach. Mikey…how could he not….he thought he knew him so well…

In that split second of lost concentration, his own eyes locked with baby blue. Hardened and tough. Michelangelo gave a small nod.

Don swallowed hard and crept away, forcing his legs to obey his commends and Leave his brother in the elder's arms.

"Oh Mikey…."

* * *

**What did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for sticking with me so far.**

**

* * *

**

**Bittersweet World**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The resistance head quarters were buzzing with movement. People packed, collected supplies, equipped vehicles and did various other things. Leonardo stood in the corner, watching over everything through dark shades. Beside him, Leo stood anxious to help but glued in place by Leonardo's previous orders. 'Stay here- we don't need to help.'

Some might say that Leonardo had learned to let others do the work in his old age, but to Leo it was a sign of Laziness and he was itching to do something, anything. Just to make himself useful.

He folder his arms. Shell, he wanted to do something.

"What's with you?"

Leo looked up at the sound of his counterpart's hoarse voice. He unconsciously swallowed, was he going to sound like that in a few years? He hoped not.

"Nothing." He answered testily; somewhat annoyed that Leonardo hadn't come outright about that problem. But then, that had never been his style had it?

"You're antsy."

Hmm, so he was changing tactics, "Its pointless us just standing here. We could be helping."

Leonardo smiled as if Leo had said something amusing- maybe he had.

"What?"

Still smirking Leonardo muttered, "I forgot just how _busy_ I used to be…"

"Busy? I just don't like doing nothing."

"So meditating doesn't count?"

"You know it doesn't."

"Hmm… maybe. Haven't had time for it lately."

Leo glanced at him, "Lately?"

"A while."

Ah, a while, so what… A couple of years? He was certainly out of practice in this time line, maybe that could explain his drastic personality change? Or maybe he was just avoiding things that had to be dealt with.

Leo rubbed his eyes, "I'm gonna go help."

He walked off with Leonardo doing nothing to stop him, his only response a low chuckle in his wake.

"Ya done?"

Raph rubbed the grease off his hands, "Yeah, I'm done."

Raphael nodded, "Go call Leo, tell him we ready on our side."

Raph snorted but pushed himself to his feet never the less. If his counterpart wasn't gonna talk, then he certainly wasn't going to be the one to start off the conversation.

He tightened his mask, turning to the door.

A moment of silence.

"So how's you and Leo doin;"

The question was so deliberately casual- Raph tried his best not to snicker. Was he really this obvious? Apparently so.

"Me and Leo?" Raph didn't turn around but could easily imagine the annoyed look on his older counterparts face.

"Yeah…how's things with you?"

Raph turned, "Good, we're good…things a bit rocky now and then but we holding up." Shell he sounded like he was talking about his girlfriend, why did Raphael have to get all touchy feely all of a sudden?

"That's good."

Good, Raph thought, everything was good; good was a safe word, neutral. He liked that word.

"Okay." A moment of awkward silence, "I'm gonna go call Leo."

"Don't let things get out of hand."

"Huh?"

He turned but Raphael wasn't looking at him, just letting his eyes linger on the roof, "Yer Pride's not everything…. Family's more important. Brothers and the like…"

Raph waited a moment longer but it seemed Raphael had nothing more to say. He turned and left, a little confused and feeling more inner turmoil than he had for a while.

Trust him to get all philosophical before a mission…

**0-0-0**

Don had once read that everyone has what is called the, "Monkey mind". The part of your brain which demands immediate satisfaction, thriving only on instinct. Where is my next banana coming from? Food safety, warmth and shelter, things like that. And the other part of your mind was your reasoning and logic, the more scientific part of your brain and often the more emotional.

Don didn't know what to think of what he had just witnessed. How much should he read into it? How much did it mean? What had he been missing all these years?

He steadied himself of the wall to his right, leaning against it. He shut his eyes, hoping that no one would see him in this sheltered ally way. Though, thinking about it, what did it matter? They were already big news in this time- well more legends than anything but Don was most certain he would get a minimally negative response.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Oh Mikey. He would get to the bottom of it- he knew he would. But would be find something worth while or were some things better left alone?

The scientist in him, and the brother in him, both screamed for him to take the first option. It would be the right thing to do. But his monkey mind was telling him to do what was safer and just let it be.

Still not sure on his decision, Don made up his mind to talk to someone what he got to resistance head quarters- Leo, Raph or maybe even the older Mikey would have some answers when he got back.

**0-0-0**

"So what now?"

Michelangelo frowned, "The others should almost be finished with the preparations by now."

"So we're gonna be heading out?" Mikey asked

"Sure."

"But what about aircrafts and tanks and those big shredder cannon laser things that are like planes but bigger and like go whoosh not swish?"

"We take them out."

"You're no fun."

"You're predictable."

"I'm cute."

"I've got brains -dumbass."

'That's not a nice thing to say to yourself!"

"Eh, give it ten years and you might get some."

"Get what?"

"Brains."

"Oh… my bad."

"Right."

Michelangelo opened the door, shoving Mikey into head quarters. Mikey stumbled and nearly fell flat on his face.

"Bastard."

"Uhu, good luck with that. Just hurry up and find Leo. Tell him we're back." Michelangelo was turned around, fiddling somewhat with the control panel.

"What am I your messenger boy?" Mikey muttered, storming off to find his elder brother

"Yes." Deadpan reply- nice touch. Mikey gave a sigh, twisting his bandanna round one finger, if he didn't owe him some, he would have told Michelangelo to stick his message. But after bawling over the poor turtle, Mikey only though repaying the favor was due. Though if you couldn't comfort yourself who could you comfort.

Never the less, Mikey felt as if a weight had been lifted, and despite his complaints- messenger duty felt a lot better that normal. Almost fun.

That was saying something.

"Hey Don, we're back." He called, spotting his elder brother.

Don gave a small smile, nodding.

What no snappy comeback?

"Ey Donnie boy- you okay?"

"Hmm, yeah Mike I'm fine. See ya in a bit; I gotta go talk to Raph about prepping the bikes."

Mikey stared after Donatello retreating back for a few moments, frowning in puzzlement. What the heck was wrong with his brother?

His thoughts didn't last long before a speaker announcement snapped him right out of his daze.

"Attention- we have an emergency!"

* * *

**What did you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for sticking with me so far.**

**

* * *

**

**Bittersweet world**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

Mikey looked up at the sound of the sirens and alarms that were blaring through every speaker. He flinched, looking around.

"What the shell's going on?" He muttered

"Well it aint an emergency drill."

Mikey whirled around at the wry comment, "Raph!" He took in his brother's appearance. It was Raph from his time. He sighed in relief, "Bro, I've had the absolute weirdest day!"

"Yer telling me…" his brother muttered, "Come on, we've gotta find somebody who actually knows what's goin' on in here." He pulled Mikey along the far corridor,

"Where's that doppelganger of yours?" He said

"You mean Michelangelo? Dunno. He sent me on an errand." Mikey pouted, "And He didn't say where he was going either."

Raph snorted, "Typical."

"Well what about you?" Mikey argued, "Where's Raphael."

"At the car port. I was looking for Leo when the alarms sounded."

"What do you think they mean?" Mikey looked around as they approached the branch off in the passages. Raphael took the right one, pulling Mikey along with him by the strong grip he had on his wrist.

"No clue." He growled, "But I swear if this is just some stupid drill I'm gonna rip someone head off."

"Someone?"

"Probably _me_." He gave a wry smile, "For sending me on this freaking errand. And I still don't know where Leo is."

Mikey just shrugged, "You got any idea where we going?" The sirens were really starting to grate on his ears.

"No."

Mikey didn't know what to say to that. His brother didn't know where they were going, and Mikey was even more clueless than Raph was, having spent so much time outside of the base. He allowed himself to be pulled along, eyes scanning the corridors. It was then he noticed something very disconcerting.

"Raph?"

"What?"

"We're the only ones here."

"No shit Sherlock. That's why we're looking for someone to ask for directions."

Mikey shook his head, "No, I mean, this side of the base is completely abandoned. Even in a drill, the people had to go somewhere. And this just doesn't feel right."

Raph stopped dead, Mikey almost crashing into him. He cursed under his breath.

"What?"

"I think you're right…" He muttered. He glanced once behind him, "Let's go!"

He took off back the way they had come, sprinting down the corridors. Mikey let himself be dragged, running hard to keep up with his brother who was sprinting like a bat straight out of hell, in Mikey's opinion.

"Raph, what's going on?"

"I just realized something. The reason everyone's gone. It can only be one thing… _crap_."

"What?"

"Don't you get it?" He shouted over his shoulder, "The Shredder's forces!"

"But then we would have seen them."

"Not if the alarm was just a distraction by them- to lead everyone out to the exits and then..."

Mikey's eyes widened, "They'd all be in one place, perfect for capture or…"

"Capture." Raph finished stubbornly.

"Yes. Right, of course."

"We didn't know where the exit was." Raph shook his head, "I wonder if they know

we're here."

"Do you think they have Don and Leo?"

Raph shrugged, "It depends if they were with the others."

Mikey didn't have to question what Raph meant. The others- their doppelgangers- would have known where the exits were.

"They don't know that we're here though." Mikey ventured

"There are…Damnit." Raphael pulled Mikey close to the wall, glancing around fervently.

"What?"

"Shhh!" Raph looked around again, "We forgot about the cameras!"

Mikey cursed under his breath, "Of course."

"Let's just hope they haven't tapped into the system yet." Raph whispered

"What if they see us?"

"Then it's over Mikey." He looked at his brother seriously, "We're strangers in this world. We don't know where nothing is, and we don't got no one to help us. If they get us- it's game _over_."

Swallowing hard, Mikey nodded, "Got it."

Keeping to the shadowed areas now, Mikey and Raph made their way against the wall and through the corridors, keeping up their swift pace until Raph stopped rather abruptly.

"What is it?"

"Light switch." He muttered.

"So push it!"

"I don't know if we should."

"It will give us more cover!"

"Yeah and if they didn't know we were here they'd know now!"

"I thought you told me to keep out voices down!"

"I am!"

"You're not!"

"Neither are you!"

"So?"

"_Urg._ You're impossible. Just shut up."

Grudgingly, Mikey complied.

"I'm gonna shut it off." Raph said after a moment, "That okay with you?"

"Yeah."

Raph's fingers found the switch and he pressed down. Moments later they were plunged into darkness.

"Main power core." Mikey muttered, "Nice."

"Yeah I know. Let's keep going."

A few minutes past and then, "Raph, where are you?"

"Right here."

"Where's here?"

"Geeze I thought you were suppose to be a ninja!"

"A _ninja_ not a bunny!"

"… I should hope not Mikey."

"No, you know they eat carrots so they see well?"

"…right. Just come a bit forward."

"Like this?"

"_Like this_? What the hell? Keep moving till you feel me. Just don't run."

"Okay…"

"_Ow_. Damnit. I told you not to run."

"Sorry, but at least I found you."

"Whatever, just give me your hand."

Raph snagged Mikey's wrist, "Okay, let's go."

They kept moving in relative silence, the only sound the shuffle of their feet against the

cement.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're getting closer."

"What makes you say that?"

"I think I see a light."

"Raph! Whatever you do, stay away from the light- _Ow_!"

"Not that kind of light idiot!"

"Sorry."

Raph walked a few tentative steps forward, looking towards the source of the light. It was then he saw them, shrouded in dim lighting. Everyone from the base all huddled together. He couldn't make out anything else but he could hear voices.

"_Lets get them loaded already, I can't stand the sight of these resistance fighters."_

"_Son of a-"_ Raph's head turned at the voice. He knew that voice.

"_Raphael- doesn't…"_

"_What the hell. Ya just gonna let them-"_

"_Yes! I'd rather have these people, my family, my brothers, alive than continue with your stupid debate."_

Finally Raphael ground out, _"Fine."_

Raph shook his head, a small smirk on his face. So they had gotten caught as well, but somehow they still managed to fight back. At least he hadn't lost _that_.

"_Ha. So sweet. Just shut up and get into the truck."_

Raph clenched his fists and beside him, he felt Michelangelo tense up, "Later.." He whispered, forcing back the part of him that wanted to run out and save everyone at once.

He felt Mikey nod, "_Soon_. Hang on, we'll get you guys out."

_Yes_, Raph thought, _all of you. Leo and Donnie, but you too, Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo. We'll save you._

_

* * *

_

**Hi guys. Sorry about the wait. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and tell you all how much I appreciate your review. I cannot put into words how much they actually mean to me. But thank you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys. Even though this isn't strictly allowed, I just had to take the time to: Firstly say **thank you **for sticking with me this long. I appreciate it so much. Next, I have a **sequel to Bittersweet world up now**.

This story is officially finished, and the sequel is finally out- called **Coffee and Cigarettes**. So I just wanted to say **thank you **again to everyone who ever reviewed, added to alerts, added to favorite, C2's or just read this story. I am hoping that the sequel will have a **better quality **than this one. So thanks guys, and see you on the flip side okay?


End file.
